


The Gaze

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: I noticed that Ignis stares at Gladio a lot. He'll often steal glances at Gladio when his back is turned. Never thought IGNIS STUPEO SCIENTIA would actually act like a shoujo manga character. It's actually kinda cute.





	The Gaze

  


 

  


 

  


 

  


 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to ivyscientia on twitter for the prompt "Shy Ignis can't keep his eyes off his best friend Gladio. The young Shield takes notice." And also much thanks to immoral-crow on twitter for the beta! :D :D :D


End file.
